HighschoolHell
by YoutubeK
Summary: Sakura Life Has Changed Ever Since She Moved To Konoha.She Goes To Konoha High,Which She Thinks Is A Hell's Place.Until She Meets Friends And A Guy Named Sasuke. Now Sakura Has To Go Through Chaos,Drug,Parties,Break-ups,Cheaters,Sex,And Much More.
1. Chapter 1

Hai! :D. Yesh I Am New ^w^ So PLEASE Go Easy On Me :D. Ok So Here Goes.

Disclamier: Me: I Do NOT On Naruto Nor Will Never T.T

Itachi: You Can Own Me! :D

Sasuke: Nobody Wants You Anyway -_-.

Itachi: YOU ARE JUST MADE CUZ I AM MORE SEXYER THAN YOU!

Me: ON WITH THE FRIKIN STORY ALREADY!

Highschool=Hell (Intro)

Sakura's POV

_RING!RING!RI- BAM!_

"Hmph….Stupid Ass Alarm Clock," Said an annoyed looking pink-haired girl.

"So...Miss Cranky…Want Some Waffles Or Do You Want To Kill Your Poor Teddy Bear," Said a goofy golden haired boy.

"_GET OUT OFF MY FUCKING ROOM NARUTO!"_

Hissed the pink-haired girl

"Ok..Ok..Gosh. Don't Get Your Panties In A Bunch Sakura," Said Naruto, who received a kick in his balls.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU FUCKING MESS WITH ME IN THE MORNING!" Yelled Sakura

"Oww…That Fucking Hurts Sakura…..OWW!" Complained Naruto, who was on the floor holding his looked at Naruto and left out of the room.

'_Hmph…Next time his balls will be cut off, SLOWLY and PAINFULLY.'_

'Looks Like Someone Is Upset About Going To School *Cough*Hell*Cough*'

'_I thought I got rid of YOU a long time ago.'_

'You Can't Get Rid Of Me. I Will ALWAYS Be With You. Forever. :)"

'_Oh Shut Up!'_

Me: Well…That's It. :l

Itachi: Wow. Why Is It Short Mimi-Chan?

Me: Because I Am Lazy And Couldn't Think Of Anything. Dx

Sasuke: Idiot.. -_-

Me+Itachi: GO AWAY! *Puts Him In A Closet With Karin Inside*

Sasuke:NOOOOO!

Me:Okay. He's Gone. :D BUH-BYE!

Itachi: BYE! :D SEE NEXT TIME!

_(P.S. I Will Make The Next Chapter Longer And Better. I Swear. ^_^)_


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Hell

Hello again my fellow cat followers :3! As you can see I will try my best to write my stories faster. :D! But sadly I have a test coming up soon so I will be studying hard. T_T Don't worry though. I will be back as soon as get my grade back. :D

Disclaimer: Me: You already know I don't own Naruto nor Will I never. :l

Itachi: Neko-Chan!

Me:What Itachi?

Itachi:Look What I Am Wearing :3 *Has a playboy bunny suit on*

Me: O/O OMGEH! *0* *Has a major nosebleed and dies*

Itachi: Uh Oh O.O I Killed Neko-Chan. TO THE STORY NOW!

HIGHSCHOOL=HELL(CHAPHTER 1)

NORMAL POV

"Sakura….What..The..Hell?" asked Naruto. "What? Do I look funny?" Said Sakura. She Wore A Yellow off-the shoulder shirt with rippings on the side. The Shirt had a writing on it that read 'Harajuku Girl '. She Also Wore A Black And Yellow skirt with Ripped Yellow tights With Black converses signed by Avril Lagvine. Her hair had Neon colors Highlights With a yellow bow to top it off. "Nothing. It's Just…where did you buy ALL of this stuff?" Asked Naruto. "Maybe because I had a job over the summer, while YOU Didn't," said Sakura. " Don't Have To Complain About It,"Said Naruto who sported a Orange T-Shirt that read 'I Heart Ramen '. He Also wore black skinny jeans with Orange and black Jordans. He Had his tounge piercing in with his Diamond ear ring in too. His Hair Was in it's natural style. Crazy with a pinch of sweetness. "Oh Shut Up And Let's get to school before we are late," Complained A Very Angry Sakura. "Do we have to go in my car, Sis?" Asked Naruto In An annoyed Voice. "Yes! You are NOT getting in my car EVER!" Exclaimed Sakura. "Fine…But why me?" mumured Naruto. Naruto And Sakura Grabbed there bookbags and walked out into the gargae. (A/N:Sakura and Naruto are going to be rich in this story, But their parents are away for a while ). "I AM DRIVING!" yelled Naruto. "Oh HELL NO!" screamed Sakura. "It's my car so I get to drive it," Naruto retorted back. "Wateva," Sakura said with a roll of her eyes. They hopped into the 2011 Black Mustang And off they went. They arrived at the school (Konoha High School to be exact) in no time. Sakura got out and stared at her new 'school' *cough*hell*cough*.

'Here it . '

' Stop being soo…EMO all the time would ya?'

' Only if you go away!'

' Fine. BUT you will need meh for later :)'

' Wateva floats your boat'

Sakura walked into the school building, leaveing Naruto with a bunch of fan girls. "Oh…My….GOD!" Sakura Gasped at the scene before. The halls were made of marble tiles. 'Konoha High School' was in the middle of the front entrance. Lockers were lined up, They were the color of grass, Pure green. There were cherry blossom trees on both sides of the doors to what seemed like the office. Students were already at their lockers. Some were listening to Ipods,Some were texting, Some were making out, Some gossping, and Some were just waiting at their lockers. 'Can't wait' thought Sakura. She walked into the front office to be met by a beautiful young woman who looked like she was in her late twenties. "Hello! My name is Shizune! You must be one of the new students right?" asked Shizune. "Yes that is correct. My name is Sakura Haruno," explained Sakura who rather be somewhere else, but here. "Right!...Just go into the office on the right to meet the princibal of the school!" said Shizune in a kind voice. "Thank you very much." Sakura went into the office and was met by a woman who had blond hair in two ponytails. She looked tired and annoyed. Sakura walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. The lady turned around and smiled. "Hi My name is Sakura Haruno and I am the new student," said Sakura who was a bit nervous. "Nice to meet you, Sakura. My name is Tsunade," said Tsunade who seemed pretty nice. "Here is your schedule and locker combination. You will also have someone show you around too. She is suppose-" she was cut off short when a violet-haired girl who was beautiful and had lavender eyes walked in, blushing. "S-s-sorry I'm l-l-late Tsunade," she stammered. "It's okay, is the girl you will be helping," explained Tsunade as she pointed her finger at me. Hinata turned and stared at me. "H-h-hi. My name i-i-is H-h-Hinata Hyuga," she contiuned to stutter. I just had to giggle at her. She looked SOO cute. "Hi. My name is Sakura Haruno, Hinata," said Sakura as she turned back to look at Tsunade. "Here is your things . Hope you have a wonderful day." With that said she turned back to paper work. Sakura and Hinata walked out of the office and into the halls of Konoha High School. "Okay. Let's start at your locker…what is your locker number?" asked Hinata who stopped stammering to Sakura's surprise. "My locker number is….1590," said Sakura as she looked at the sheet with her locker number and combination and rules about locker and etc. "Ok….Ahh here we go," said Hinata as she looked for my locker. Sakura did the combination and opened the locker. It was boring in the inside, but she would fix that later on. Sakura closed her locker and looked at Hinata. "Where do I go now?" said Sakura just in time for the bell to ring. "Hmmm…" said Hinata as she looked at my schedule. "Looks like we have all the same classes." She finally said. "Come on we go to Homeroom first…," explained Hinata. "Ok." Sakura and Hinata walked to class in silent. 'wow she must be really shy' thought Sakura. As they walked into class, everyone stopped and stared at Sakura and Hinata. Hinata blushed and went to sit in her seat. Sakura sighed and got bumped into by a certain red-head girl.(We all know it is). "Watch where you're going," said Karin as a group of girls laughed with her. Sakura got up And glared at her. "Maybe you should watch where you are going since you are so fat," Sakura replied back. Everyone fell silent as those words were said. "What? Did you say 'Pinky'?" screeched Karin. Sakura covered her ears. "Damn girl. You Said like a fucking Ban Sheen giving birth," joked Sakura and everyone laughed. "WATEVER YOU JUST MAD CAUSE I AM MORE PRETTIER THAN YOU!" exclaimed Karin. "Yeah, I look like a Cute Harajuku Girl who just came out of a toy box and you look a barbie who got flushed down the toilet," sniggered Sakura. Karin huffed and stormed to her seat followed by her groupies. 'Hmph…serves her right' thought Sakura as she was knocked over AGAIN! 'WTF IS WITH ALL THE BUMPING TODAY' thought Sakura as she turned around to meet face to face to a tall, dark-haired boy who was looking down on her. 'Holy SHIT!' Sakura screamed in her mind.

Me: THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY! :D AND FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ IT, HERE ARE SOME COOKIES! *throws cookies*

Itachi: I don't need a cookie.

Me: Why?

Itachi: Because I have you, Neko-Chan. *plays with Neko-Chan's hair*

Sasuke: Wow.

Sakura: AWW HOW ADOREABLE! 3

Me: ^.^ Sasuke is just mad cause he has nobody to love :P.

Sasuke: I SURE THE HELL I DO!

Me: Who?

Sasuke: Sakura. :D

Me: O.O Oh…wow…

Sakura: *Has fainted* O/O

Itachi: Buh-Bye! Review Please! *snuggles with Neko-Chan* If you don't review I will rape Neko-Chan. :3


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Sasuke Uchiha

Wow. O.o You're STILL here? Well..Ok…

Disclaimer: Me: Ok I don't wanna do the disclaimer. -_- You do it Itachi!

Itachi: O-K. Neko-Chan doesn't own Naruto nor will she ever! Im Done Neko-Chan!

Me: Really? O.O Well You get a cookie :D *throws Itachi some cookies*

Itachi: YAY! COOKIES! *Goes into another room and watches Spongebob*

Me: -_- I wonder at him sometimes….

Sasuke: Anyway…ON TO THIS WORTHLESS STORY *Gets Harass by fan-girls*

Me: That's for calling my story worthlesss. :l

HIGHSCHOOL=HELL(Meet Sasuke)

"Watch where you-" Sakura was cut off by a tall,handsome dark-haired boy. He Had chicken ass hair with coal-colored eyes. He had a white t-shirt that read 'I Make Her Moan' in big black letters. He wore black skinny jeans with black and white Nikes. He had a spike braclet on his wrist too. He also had ear rings on too. He was staring down at Sakura. "Sorry, Didn't see you shorty," Said the mystery guy. He voice was husky too. Sexy.

'_Major Hottie Alert' said Inner Sakura._

'**On shut up you!' said Outer Sakura.**

'_Fine, but you will need me to get this hottie'_

'**I Am not a shorty," pouted Sakura. She turned around and sat on the ground in front of the teacher's desk. Everyone was staring at her again. She looked up and said "Take a picture. It will fucking last longer." She doesn't like to be stared at. Sakura took out her Ipod and started listening to music until someone was in front of her. She looked up to see the mystery guy AGAIN! "Why are you so cranky today?" he asked. She just conutiuned to stare. "Maybe because I woke up on the wrong side of the bed by a certain blonde," Sakura said just in time to see Naruto walk in. She glared at Naruto. "OMG! GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!" Screeched Karin. Sakura and the 'mystery guy' turned to see Karin walking over, fist balled up, with her little group. Sakura stood up, but was blocked by the mystery guy. "Go away, Karin. I am NOT your 'Man' Nor will I never," explained the mystery guy. "BUT I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN AND ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!" Yelled Karin.**

'**Sasuke..Eh?' thought Sakura.**

"**Just go away Karin," replied Sasuke.**

"**FINE! I WILL GET YOU LATER PINKY!" Screamed Karin and she marched back to her seat and started gossiping with her groupie. **

"**T-t-thanks…Sasuke is it?" stammered Sakura who was acting like Hinata.**

"**You're welcome," replied Sasuke. **

"**Good Morning class. Sorry I am late I-" Kakashi was cut off by Naruto screaming "LIES!ALL LIES!" Sakura went over to Naruto And SMACKED him hard on his Head. **

"**SHUT THE HELL UP NARUTO!" Sakura hissed.**

**Naruto pouted and went over to sit by Hinata. Hinata was blushing like crazy. "Oh I see we have a new student….Introduce yourself…And please go sit down Sasuke," explained Kakashi. Sasuke sat down in a chair by himself. **

"**Hello My Name is Sakura Haruno. My mom is Kagome Haruno (A/N: Just a random name XD). My dad name is Hishori Haruno (A/N: Another random name o.o). My brother name is Naruto Uzumaki.(A/N: DO NOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THE UZUMAKI AND HARUNO LAST NAME THING PLZ). My hair is pink, it's natural. I hate being stared at and big crowds. I also hate stuck up princesses*Cough*Karin*cough*. Oh and I am half emo and half scene. (A/N: XD Wow Sakura O.e). **

**Sakura looked at everyone who was either glaring, staring, or had hearts in their eyes. **

"**Thank you, Miss Haruno….You can sit by….Sasuke!" said Kakashi.**

"**Hai," said Sakura.**

**There were groans, moans, (A/N:Wtf? O.O), And "Whats". Sakura went over and took her seat. It seems like every girl was glaring at Sakura while every boy was glaring at Sasuke.**

**Sasuke/Sakura thoughts: 'Great here goes a new year'**

**Me: Ok I am tired T.T**

**Itachi: Why?**

**Me: BECAUSE I TOOK A FRIKIN TEST AND NOW I AM SCARED OF MY GRADE :(!**

**Itachi:….. s-s-sorry for asking…Neko-Chan….**

**Me: NO I'M SORRY ITACHI! T.T GREAT NOW MY LIFE IS RUINED! *goes into emo corner***

**Sakura: O.O**

**Itachi: *Goes off into another emo corner***

**Sasuke: -_- Oh great….Well see ya next time JA NE!**

**Sakura: JA NE! XD **

_(P.S THOSE WHO REVIEW THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTHER XD)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**HELLO AGAIN MEH FAVORITE READERS! ^w^ SORRY IT TOOK SOOO LONG TO WRITE THIS T.T! I WAS BEING LAZY AND I HAD A LOT OF STUDYING TO DO D:! AND BECAUSE OF THAT I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU IN STORE IN THIS CHAPPIE! :D**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Me: Itachi-Kun!**_

_**Itachi: Yes, Neko-Chan? :3**_

_**Me: Can you please do the disclaimer? *Uses Neko powers and I have a playboy bunny suit on***_

_**Itachi: O.O o-o-o-of c-c-cou-u-use… Neko-c-c-chan doesn't o-o-own N-n-n-aruto Nor w-w-will she e-e-ever….. *Blushes hard***_

_**Me: Good Itachi-Kun. ^^ *Grabs Itachi's hand and goes into a closet***_

_**Sakura: O.O Umm….. On with the story?**_

Normal POV

Sakura was at her locker listening to her Ipod when she was greeted by Sasuke.

"Hey again….Sakura was it," asked Sasuke.

"Yes it is, Sasuke, Who is this?"

Sakura turned to look at a girl with Big cute black cat-ear. She wore a panda hoody that looked to big for her small hair was black and it hanged all the way down to her small butt. Her eyes were Pure-coal like black. She had black shorts that went up to her thigh. She also had tiny feet with black-and-white converses on them.

Right beside her was a tall-dark haired man with his arm around her small, curvy waist.

He had his hair in a ponytail. He looked kind of pale-ish, just like Sasuke. He had also had a dark red hoody on. He wore black skinny jeans on with Dark red Jordans. He had lines on both side of his face. His eyes were the same color as Sasuke's.

"Oh, Sakura, Meet my brother, Itachi"

Sasuke pointed to the the tall man named Itachi.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-san," Greeted Itachi.

" And this is my soon-to-be sister, Mimi"

Sasuke pointed to the girl with cat ears named Mimi.

" Hi Sakura-Chyan! Call me Neko-Chan Please," Exclaimed Mimi.

_**(A/N: THAT'S MY SURPRISE! ME IN MY OWN STORY XD! I WILL BE ITACHI'S SOON TO BE WIFE o.o)**_

Sakura stared in shock at Mimi.

' _Who knew she was a-a-a neko? O.O'_ thought Sakura.

"Y-y-you are a n-n-eko?" Stammered Sakura.

" Yes I am… See?" Explained Mimi.

She turned around and a black fluffy tail was wagging slowly. Sasuke smirked while Itachi chuckled at the sight of my expression. Mimi giggled and turned back around.

"Cool! You look cute,too, Neko-Chan," said Sakura.

" I Know she is cute. She is my kitty-cat," chuckled Itachi.

"Bad Itachi-Kun...Don't be calling me that in public," said Mimi, who was blushing red.

Itachi grabbed Mimi's face, gently, and kissed her passionetly. Mimi blush didn't back down. Instead it grew even more. Mimi wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck while Itachi's made its way back to their rightful place (Her waist).

"Come one Sakura…Let's give them some privacy,"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged them away from the happy couple. They went out to Sasuke's car and started to listen to some music.

"Hey Sasuke… Wanna do a dance-off?" asked Sakura eagerly. She always had a dance-off with Naruto,who sadly, wasn't as good as Sakura, but still pretty good.

" Sure..But what's the deal?" smirked Sasuke.

" The deal is you have to….buy me lunch for a whole year," said Sakura.

Sasuke stared at Sakura in disblief. _'She must really can't come up with nothing better' thought Sasuke._

" I am not done yet, You also have to come to school tomorrow in a playboy bunny suit," chuckled Sakura darkly.

Sasuke's eyes went wide. His mouth hunged open. Sakura bursted out laughing. If looks can kill, Sakura would be aa goner by now.

"And if I win?" asked Sasuke, through clenched teeth.

"If you win, I Have to come to school in only my underwear and bra," said Sakura after she stopped laughing.

"AND you have to be….. my slave," smirked Sasuke.

"Oh You are SO ON!"

Sakura changed her shirt and skirt to a pink tank top with white shorts. She kept her tights and shoes on. She put on her one-hand black glove on with cut-off finger holes. Sasuke took off his shirt, which had a white tank top on. It showed off his musclaur chest.

' _I SO GOING TO WIN~!' thought Sasuke and Sakura._

_**Me: AND THERE IS CHAPPIE 4 :D! AND YES, ITACHI AND I WILL HAVE A WEDDING IN THIS STORY XD!**_

_**Itachi: Oh Neko-chan…**_

_**Me: Yes Itachi-Kun?**_

_**Itachi: *Grabs Neko-Chan by the waist* You are my kitty-cat.**_

_**Me: *Blushes* I know I am ^w^.**_

_**Sakura: O-k Let's go before these two…**_

_**Sasuke: BYE! PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL MAKE ITACHI DIE!**_

_**Me: SASUKE!**_

_**Sasuke: UNTIL NEXT TIME! JA NE! *Runs and hides in a closet***_

_**Me: GET UR ASS BACK HERE! *chases after him***_

_**Sakura,Itachi: *sweatdrops* Ja Ne….**_


	5. Chapter 5: Danceoff

_**I'M BACK BABY! :D NOW! THIS CHAPPIE IS GOING TO BE ALITTLE BETTER THAN THE OTHERS! WHY? BECAUSE IT'S GOING TO HAVE A LEMON IN IT ^w^!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Me: I Don't own Naruto nor will I ever! ALSO I DO NOT OWN THE SONG TIK TOK! ALL RIGHTS FROM THAT SONG BELONGS TO KE$HA! There I am done…. *goes off and tortunes a barbie doll***_

_**Sakura: O.O Ummm….Neko-Chan is going to have mood-swings because…. Well she won't tell anyone.**_

_**Me: I SURE THE HELL I FUCKING WON'T!**_

_**Sakura: O-k…. Let's go on to this story now?**_

**Sasuke's POV**

'_**Wow I never knew how sexy her body is :D'**_

'_WAIT-I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU!'_

'_**Oh Sasuke you can never get rid of me! I AM YOUR INNER BAKA!'**_

'_Hn.'_

'_**DON'T YOU DARE 'HN' ME UCHIHA SASUKE!'**_

'_Hn. You sound like my mother.'_

'_**WHY YOU LITTLE MOTHER F-'**_

Sakura: Umm Sasuke?

Sasuke: What?

Sakura: Are you ready or what?

Sakura looked at me. _'Wonder if she is checking me out?' I thought._

Sasuke: I'm ready.

Sakura went over to his car and turned the radio on. She changed the station to find a dance-able song until she found Ke$ha Tik Tok. Sasuke stared at her with determination.

_**(WARNING THERE MIGHT BE A LIME COMING O.O AND THE LYRICS OF TIK TOK WILL BE IN HERE XD)**_

_Wake up in the Morning feeling like P-Diddy._

Sakura started first. She put both of her hands on her hips. She then started moving her feets in a ciruclar motion. Her hand was moving side to side. She finished when she stroke a pose with her left arm over her head pointing up and her right arm over her stomach with her head facing left.

Sakura: Your turn.

Sasuke: Hn.

_Grab my glasses I'm out the door. I'm going to hit this city!_

Sasuke started with him turning around pumping his hands in the air. He then moved his feet side to side while banging his head to the side.

_Before I leave, Brush my teeth, with a bottle of jack._

Sasuke stroke a pose with his hands on both side of his hands, legs spread apart, and he had his eyes closed.

Sasuke: Bet that, Pinky.

Sakura: Hold on to your panties Sas-Gay!

_Cuz' When I leave for the night, I AIN'T COMING BACK!_

Sakura started moving her hips in a fast motion while her hands were moving down and up her body.

_I talking, Pedicures on our toes, toes._

She then did a high kick then jumped in the air to do a 180 twist. She landed on her feet. She whipped her hair and started to do the dougie.

_Trying on all our clothes, clothes._

Sakura started moving toward Sasuke swaying her hips side to side. _'Oh Gosh she looks so… Ugh! Enough Naughty thoughts And on to the dancing.' _ By now a crowd of people were gathering around to watch. Even Itachi and Mimi were watching, In Sasuke's car jamming out to the song.

_Boys blowing up our phones, phones._

Sakura stopped in front of Sasuke and popped his collar up.

Sakura: Your turn now, Sas-Gay. :P

Sasuke: Whatever floats your boat, Pinky.

Everyone around said _'Oooo', _Even Itachi. _**( I Can imagine that xD and I think Karin there, too. O.O Sorry for Spoiler _)**_

_Drop-topping, Playing our favorite CDs._

Sasuke started doing his dougie. He then did a 180 turn and kicked up his heels to land on his tippy-toes.

_Pulling up to the parties._

Sasuke a motion that looked like he was driving, then hit him a back flip.

Sasuke: Think you can top that, Pinky?

Sakura: I sure the hell I can, Sasu-Gay.

_Trying to get alitte tipsy._

Sakura pretend to be drunk on that part.

_DON'T STOP!_

Sakura put both of her hands in the air, and waved them in front of her face while moving her head side to side, fast.

_MAKE IT POP!_

Sakura then made a kind of fist like and moved it to her hips, which jerked upward. She twisted her hips all the way down to the ground.

_Dj blow my speakers up!_

Sakura grabbed Mimi's hand. Mimi smirked and started dancing. They finished by moving toward Sasuke and hit him on the side of his head.

_TONIGHT! I'mma fight til we see the sunlight!_

Sakura, Mimi: Bet that, SUCKA!

Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hand and dragged him out of the car.

Itachi: We can do better than that.

He went up into Mimi's face, which he had to look down. _**(A/N: DAMN I AM SOOO SHORT TO ITACHI _!)**_

Mimi: Well, let me see you try, Old man!

Sasuke looked at Itachi. He nodded with agreement. _'They are sooo in trouble!' _They both thought. Itachi squatted down and Sasuke ran and jumped over his back _**(A/N: Kinda of like leap frog?)**_ Sasuke jerked backwards, his back to the girls while Itachi was breakdancing.

_TIK TOK ON THE CLOCK!_

Itachi and Sasuke both cartwheeled and landed into of the girl's face, only inches from their lips.

Sasuke: Try to do better,

Itachi: I Dare You!

Sakura: Uh.. We ain't done yet!

Mimi: Yeah… You haven't seen nothing yet!

Itachi: Then show us…

Mimi: My pleasure…

She smirked along with Sakura.

_But the party don't stop no! _

Mimi put her back to Sakura's back. Sakura slide down, slowly while Mimi was shaking her ass off. Everyone's jaws dropped. _'No fucking way' they all thought._

Mimi moved from Sakura's back and did a back bend. She lifted her lands up and let them fall. She twirled and hit a split.

_**(A/N: I AM LAZY SO I WON'T DO THE CHORUS PART AGAIN! SOWWIE!)**_

_Ain't got a care in the world but got plenty of beer._

Mimi walked over to Sakura's side. They made their way over to Sasuke and Itachi.

_Ain't got no money in my pockets, but I'm already here._

Mimi put her back in front of Itachi's body and sort of grinded him. Sakura did the same to Sasuke.

_Now all the dudes are lining up_

Mimi put Itachi's hands on her hips and slowly went down to the ground, swishing her hips in a fast motion. Sakura had her leg around Sasuke's waist with her fingers tangled in his hair.

'_Cuz they here we got swagger._

Mimi turned to face Itachi and licked his face, slowly. _**( A/N: Never knew how naughty I was O.O) **_Sakura instead lick Sasuke's lips. She purred at him.

_But we kick them the curb unless the look like Mc Jagger._

Mimi slapped Itachi in the face, gently and teasingly. Sakura bit Sasuke's lip and growled. They both backed away, only to be rollin' on the ground in laughter at their astonishes.

Mimi: We told you haven't seen nothing!

Sakura: Now it's your turn!

Sasuke and Itachi both looked at each other. It looked like they were talking to each other in their minds. Itachi nodded.

Sasuke: *sigh* We give up! You two are better than us… Hn.

Itachi: Hn. What he said.

Mimi and Sakura high-fived each other. Everyone was chanting their names, everyone but Karin and her posse. She glared and stormed away.

Sakura: A Deal is a deal, Sasuke. You have to do it.

Sasuke: Hn. Wateva.

He walked over to his only to be stopped by Sakura.

Sakura: Don't worry I will still be your slave if you want. She whispered.

Sasuke was actually curious and excited. _' Oh yeah! I found a new toy to play with.' Thought Inner Sasuke. 'Pevert' thought Outer Sasuke._

Sasuke: Hn. I'll see you later Sakura.

And with that said, he jumped into his car and sped off. Sakura looked to see Mimi and Itachi making out, but a little different. _**(A/N: As you read this following sentence, I got it from my perveted brother so..yeah XD)**_

Mimi had both her legs around Itachi's waist. Itachi was holding her, walking back to their car. _' Looks like they are going to have fun..I go find Naruto and ask for a ride'. _Sakura ran to the direction of the school only to be yanked back by a certain red-head.

Karin: And where think you are going?

_**Me: OH HELL YA! CLIFF HANGER! I KNOW YOU HATE THEM, BUT THEY WILL BE A LOT IN THIS STORY! ^^**_

_**Itachi: Neko-Chan?**_

_**Me: Yes?**_

_**Itachi: Umm…will there a lemon in the next chappie instead? With me and you?**_

_**Me: Oh yeah..Sorry readers for saying there would be a lemon in this one..he..Instead There will be one next time with me and Itachi-Kun! But I have to watch porno to see how I can write this lemon! ^^**_

_**Itachi: Bye! JA NE! REVIEW PLEASE! **_

_**Me: Oh so kisses or hugs for Neko-Chan? **_

_**Itachi: I Will save them for next Chappie!**_

_**Me: Whateva… -_-**_


	6. Chapter 6:AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**SORRY TO SAY THIS BUT THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL TAKE A WHILE BECAUSE OF MY COMPUTER! DON'T WORRY I WILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPPIE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! ALSO! HINATASHELPER WILL BE IN MY STORY! HER NAME IS IYUMI! ALL RIGHTS TO HER! SHE WILL BE DESRCIBED IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**_

_**JA NE!3**_


	7. Chapter 7: Lemon and Drama!

_**HEY! I AM BACK BABY! I KNOW YOU PEOPLE MISS MEH! ANYWAY! LEMON, DRAMA, AND NEW CHARATER ALL IN ONE CHAPPIE! **_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Me: Hey Iyumi!**_

_**Iyumi:What?**_

_**Me: Disclaimer? Please?**_

_**Iyumi: Fine -.- Neko-Chan doesn't own Naruto nor will she ever…Bye..*Walks off***_

_**Me: Hey! WAIT UP!**_

_Last Time: "And where do you think you're going?" said Karin._

"LET GO OF MY FUCKING HAIR, BITCH!" screamed Sakura.

Karin pulled Sakura's hair harder. Sakura screeched. Karin and her groupie laughed.

"Look here, slut, Sasuke-kun is mine and I will make sure you don't get him."

Karin got out a pair of scissors, but didn't have time to do anything with it because Sakura kicked the scissors and her stomach. Karin screeched and bent over, clutching her stomach. Sakura took the chance and ran to the school.

"G-g-get HER!" Karin choked out.

Her groupie ran after Sakura. Sakura looked back to see 6 pissed off girls chasing her.

'_I hope I make it!"_

**Meanwhile,****at****Mimi****and****Itachi****'****s****house**

Mimi was being carried into her house by her sexy husband, Itachi.Her legs were wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck, and her lips crashing onto his. Itachi had one hand on her waist, the other in her hair. His lips were hungrily on hers. Itachi took his hand from her hair and opened the door to mansion.

_**( A/N: IT'S LEMON TIME! :D)**_

Itachi throw Mimi against a wall and already had his hands in her shirt. Mimi had her hands on his pants. Itachi's tongue made its way to her collarbone. Mimi moaned at the contact.

"A little horny hmm? Ki-tty-C-a-t?" whispered Itachi in Mimi's ear.

He calls her that every time he gets horny.

_**( A/N: Oh God! O_O I can imagine Itachi being horny xD)**_

Mimi nodded, biting her lip. Itachi chuckled and pulled her shirt and bra off, quickly. Mimi blushed hard, looking like a tomato. Itachi growled and went for her breast. Mimi throw her head back. She moaned loudly. Itachi kept attack her nipples hungrily.

"Uh…I-i-itachi…AH!" moaned Mimi.

"That's right, Kitty-Cat, moan my name," said Itachi.

He went back to licking, sucking, and playing with her nipples. Mimi moaned uncontrollable into his neck. Itachi walked over to the couch, still busy with her breast, and laid her down on her back. Itachi went down to her stomach, leaving butterfly kisses here and there.

"Itachi…ahh…j-j-ust do it," moaned Mimi.

Itachi smirked and chuckled.

"As you wish, Kitty-Cat," said Itachi.

And with that he dived to her vagina. He sucked hard on it. Mimi was shaking and screaming. Itachi was smirking as he flicked his tongue and index finger in her. Mimi arched her back. She was sweating a little already.

"Oh…You haven't seen nothing..yet," chuckled Itachi darkly.

"Wha-AHHH!" started Mimi, only to be cut off by Itachi fingering her hard. Mimi was breathing hard, her large chest rising and falling quickly. Itachi was starting to get a boner from Mimi's uncontrollable moaning and screams. Itachi finished her by stick two fingers in her, scissoring her, and sucking very hard. Mimi screamed out in pleasure, cumming on Itachi's lips and fingers. He licked his lips and fingers.

" You taste like grape, Kitty-Cat," said Itachi.

Just as Itachi was pulling down his pants, Mimi grabbed his hands.

"Now it's my turn, I-tac-hi-Ku-n," Mimi said, stretching out his name.

Mimi flipped Itachi over, so she was on top. She slipped Itachi's pants slowly, giggling at the size of his boner. Itachi blushed.

"Isn't someone excited to see their Kitty-Cat, eh?" explained Mimi.

Itachi blushed harder. Mimi went back to taking his pants and boxers off. Once they were off, Mimi gasped and smirked at Itachi's penis. Itachi tried to cover his manhood, but Mimi beat him there, _with__her__mouth!_

_**(A/N: I JUST COULDN'T BRING MYSELF TO THINK OF THAT _)**_

Itachi gripped the cushion and bit his lips. Mimi was licking the tip of his penis.

"Aww..Now that's not fair,Itachi-Kun."

Mimi grabbed his penis with her little hands and deep throated him. Itachi couldn't take it, so he moaned out loud. Mimi chuckled and went back to sucking his penis. She got harder and faster. Itachi gripped her hair with both hands and was moaning loudly.

"Ahhh…Kitty-Cat…ahhh….." moaned Itachi.

Mimi was licking his penis from the tip all the way to his ballsack. Itachi finally cummed on Mimi's face. Mimi licked her lips, hungrily. Itachi flipped Mimi over.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for," said Itachi.

He took a condom from the table. It was the color red. He slid it on, slowly, making Mimi watch in amusement.

"Ready?" asked Itachi.

"Yes, Just go," said Mimi, waiting for the pain.

Itachi put his lips on her ear. He breathed that made her shiver.

"I'm sorry, this will hurt," And with that said, he slammed into Mimi.

She screamed out into agony. She clutched Itachi's shoulder. He had his head in her neck. Mimi finally relaxed and nodded. Itachi smirked and thrusted into Mimi hard. Mimi's hands made their way to Itachi's hair. Itachi thrusted harder. Mimi screamed out in pleasure.

"Itachi-Kun! Faster, harder, deeper," moaned out Mimi.

Itachi did what he was told. Itachi was moaning along with her. Mimi and Itachi were also both sweating and breathing hard. Itachi went faster and harder. Mimi grabbed Itachi's hair and pulled him into a passionately kiss. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, while his arms were around her waist. Itachi was going so fast, that you wouldn't see where he was thrusting at.

"I'm G-going to c-c-c-cum!" screamed Mimi.

Itachi thrusted one more time and Mimi's juices flowed from her. She moaned out. Itachi thrusted again and cummed. He fell backwards, Mimi laying on top of him.

"Don't think this is over..yet," whispered Itachi into Mimi's cat ears. He kissed her on her forehead and they fell into a cozy sleep.

_**At Konoha High School**_

Sakura made it into the doors and ran to the girls' bathroom. She ran into a stall and put her feets on the toilet seat. Footsteps echoed through the bathroom.

"I think she ran into the office! COME ON!" shouted a girl named Ami.

They ran out the bathroom. Sakura stayed in there until she heard footsteps and the door slam. She thought they had came back.

"You can come out now, Sakura Haruno," said an angel-like voice.

Sakura opened the stall door and saw a girl with sky blue and white car ears and tail. She had a coco-cola body with a birthmark on the left side of her face, just under her eye. She was tall and tan-skinned. Her sky blue hair with white streaks was in a ponytail. Her eyes were the color of her hair. Her long legs were shiny alittle. She wore a blue tube-top and a white shirt. She had on blue strapless scandals on.

"W-w-who are y-you?" asked Sakura with a tear-stained look.

The girl smiled.

"My name is Iyumi Kagome. And yes, I am a neko. I have a sister named Mimi Kagome. I am 17 and I am a kind person. My sister and I do have powers, so we aren't like anybody other," explained Iyumi.

"Nice t-t-to meet y-y-y-you, Iyumi," stammered Sakura.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you," said Iyumi.

Sakura looked at Iyumi.

'_I wonder if I will ever have a normal life.' She thought._

_**Me: WELL THAT'S IS ALL FOR CHAPPIE 7!**_

_**Iyumi: *Clears throat***_

_**Me: What? OH! This is Iyumi-Sama! SAY HI TO THE READERS, IYUMI-SAMA!**_

_**Iyumi: Hi!**_

_**Me: Anyway! I HOPE YOU LIKED THE LEMON!**_

_**Itachi: I LOVED it, Kitty-Cat..**_

_**Me: Meow…Itachi-Kun..**_

_**Iyumi: PLEASE DON'T! *Runs out of room***_

_**Me: Oh well… XD JA NE!**_


	8. Chapter 8:PAUSING STORY SORRY!

_**SORRY TO SAY THIS GUYS BUT I AM PAUSING THIS STORY! I KNOW IT GOT TO THE GOOD PART BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYMORE IDEAS! AND IF YOU WANT, YOU CAN FINISH THIS STORY! DON'T WORRY THOUGH! I AM WRITING A NEW STORY CALLED "MyLoverisaWerewolf". GO CHECK IT OUT! ANYWAY I KNOW YOU WILL MISS THIS STORY, BUT IT WON'T SIT AND ROT IN THE FANFICTION! IF I GET A CHANCE, I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! DON'T WORRY! HINATAHELPER WILL BE IN THIS NEW STORY! STILL AS IYUMI AND A NEKO, BUT SHE IS HALF NEKO AND HALF VAMPIRE(SPOILER) AND SO AM I! WE ARE STILL SISTERS AND I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH ITACHI AT THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY! I WILL BE NOBODY'S GIRLFRIEND OR WIFE, BUT IYUMI WILL BE DATING SOMEONE(SPOILERS)!**_

_**ANYWAY I AM GOING TO LEAVE BEFORE I TELL THE WHOLE STORY! **_

_**JA NE!**_

_**~`*Youtube;K;Out;*`~**_


End file.
